Recently, there has been a need for an unpainted material to overcome problems of high manufacturing costs and environmental pollution in the fields of automotive interior/exterior materials, housings of electronic products, and the like.
A poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) resin used as such an unpainted material can have excellent properties in terms of weatherability and scratch resistance and can exhibit good coloring properties due to the transparency thereof, but can have problems of poor impact resistance and gloss.
To overcome these problems, an impact modifier can be added to a poly(methyl methacrylate) resin to supplement poor impact strength of the poly(methyl methacrylate) resin. However, typical impact modifiers have a limitation in improving weatherability and coloring properties along with impact strength.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition, which can provide excellent properties in terms of weatherability, colorability, and gloss while supplementing impact resistance of a poly(methyl methacrylate) resin and thus can be applied to the fields of automotive interior/exterior materials, housings of electronic products, and the like, without being painted.